More Than Just Silly Words
by The Grand Dutchess
Summary: Read between the lines of e-mails, text messages, notes and other written words that shaped the story of Hillwood's famous characters...
1. Chapter 1

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENT**

Thank you to all my readers and review-ers! (If there's such a word.) I appreciate all of your support, criticisms and comments and am very touched that you'd spend time to read my wretched stories! To all those who added my stories to their favorites and added me as one of your favorite authors, you guys rock! No, I mean it, you are awesome!

A special thanks to thundercatroar who provided a detailed comment on each chapter of my story The Things I Do (even though thundercatroar has been kind of AWOL these past few weeks) and to Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro who never failed to review a story of mine. Don't worry, I will take your advice and keep the good writing!

I just wanted to give thanks to everyone as I didn't have the opportunity to do so before. Here it is, a new one, and I know I should stop starting things since I haven't finished the others… I'm biting off more than I can chew, aren't I?

* * *

><p>HEY RHONDA, YOU GORGEOUS LITTLE MINX, I HEARD THAT YOU THREW A PARTY FOR YOUR 13TH BIRTHDAY, I HOPE YOU HAD FUN! ANYWAY, I WAS JUST WANTED TO KNOW WHY MY GIRL DIDN'T INVITE ME. YOU CUT ME REAL DEEP BY DOING THAT, YOU KNOW…<p>

YOUR FUTURE HUSBAND,

THADDEUS GAMMELTHORPE

* * *

><p>Hey psycho, STOP PASSING NOTES TO ME!<p>

Sincerely,

A really angry heiress who will strangle you if you don't stop staring at her

* * *

><p>OH, I DO LIKE MY WOMEN FEISTY<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, and I do like my men quiet and NOT annoying. And for the last time STOP STARING BECAUSE IT CREEPS ME OUT!<p>

* * *

><p>DOES IT? OR DOES IT THRILL YOU?<p>

* * *

><p>RHONDA? HELLO? ANYBODY THERE?<p>

* * *

><p>RHONDA, WHY AREN'T YOU WRITING BACK?<p>

* * *

><p>PLEASE WRITE BACK!<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Mr and Mrs Gammelthorpe, October 25, 2001<p>

Your son has been a constant disruption in class. He has been misbehaving and has been continually harassing one of my students with his excessive note passing. Please come down for a meeting on October 28 at 4:00 pm. I hope you understand the importance of this meeting. Have a nice day.

Yours faithfully,

Mr Horatio P. Sherman

Teacher, P.S. 213

* * *

><p>Don't tell your mom this because she will be really angry but I think that was really brave of you to pursue that girl through love letters! It was very very romantic! I'm so proud of you my son!<p>

PS

Don't show your mom this gift. Love you.

-Dad

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR THE CHEMISTRY SET, DAD! REALLY NEEDED IT. DON'T WORRY, I'M NOT GOING TO TELL MOM. IT'LL BE OUR LITTLE SECRET.<p>

-YOUR THANKFUL SON

* * *

><p>To: RhondaLloydhwmail<p>

From: NadineIsAwesomehwmail

Subject: OMG!

Rhonda! Girl! Did you see the WAY Ricky Lincoln was looking at you? You are so damn lucky, that boy is a bona fide hottie (and a senior)! It is so rare for him to be ogling lowly freshmen like you.

* * *

><p>To: NadineIsAwesomehwmail<p>

From: RhondaLloydhwmail

Subject: NOT AMUSED…

We are not lowly at all! Plus, I think he was just looking at all the fresh faces this year. BTW, I'm so glad your dad finally allowed you to have a blackberry! Now, I can tell you juicy gossip in class! GTG! They're calling me for dinner, we're having lasagna. TTYL!

* * *

><p>To: RhondaLloydhwmail<p>

From: NadineIsAwesomehwmail

Subject: not buying it

Hmm, fresh face? You're not fooling me, girlfriend. The guy likes you likes you. And yes, I am talking like a preschooler. Just give the (hot) guy a chance, will you? Oh, and has Curly stopped stalking you yet?

* * *

><p>To: NadineIsAwesomehwmail<p>

From: RhondaLloydhwmail

Subject: weirdness…

Yes, actually. There was a change in him over the summer, he seems more aloof but he still winks at me and flirts with me. Although, surprisingly, no odd rituals. It's kinda bugging me.

* * *

><p>To: RhondaLloydhwmail<p>

From: NadineIsAwesomehwmail

Subject: weirdness…

Let it go, girl, maybe the boy has finally seen the light.

* * *

><p>To: NadineIsAwesomehwmail<p>

From: RhondaLloydhwmail

Subject: TWO WORDS…

Yeah right.

* * *

><p><strong>THADDEUS GAMMELTHORPE<strong>

**ENGLISH LITERATURE ASSIGNMENT**

_-The Lady in My Dreams-_

_She tempts me with her wicked eyes_

_Flashing with a dangerous tilt_

_Her ruby lips that spoke no lies_

_Thoughts of kissing them feels me with guilt_

_For so long, I have yearned to touch, caress_

_Her soft, soft skin that glistens under sunlight_

_But Alas! For me she could not care less_

_I'm alone forever, try as I might_

_To win her hand, her lovely hand_

_And fill her heart with my love_

_It's as if she's shifting sand_

_Teasing me and flying away, free as a dove_

* * *

><p>To: RhondaLloydhwmail<p>

From: NadineIsAwesomehwmail

Subject: Hellooooooooo

Who do you think the inspiration behind that poem was? ;)

* * *

><p>To: NadineIsAwesomehwmail<p>

From: RhondaLloydhwmail

Subject: Argh

Shut. Up.

I was waiting for something like this to happen and now it did.

Lucky me (not)!

* * *

><p>To: RhondaLloydhwmail<p>

From: NadineIsAwesomehwmail

Subject: Argh

Yeah, lucky you! Two men wanting to have your hand, granted one of them is Curly... HAHAHAHA! Oh, anyway, we're eating lunch near the stadium so that we can fill ourselves with energy while we scam at hot guys going on about their physical activities. THIS IS MULTITASKING.

* * *

><p>To: NadineIsAwesomehwmail<p>

From: RhondaLloydhwmail

Subject: Argh

Can't. You go on without me. Mr. Marshall didn't like my poem, says it's not creative enough! The nerve! Long story short, I have to stay back. See ya later.

* * *

><p>To: RhondaLloydhwmail<p>

From: NadineIsAwesomehwmail

Subject: Argh

Writing a list of all your favorite clothing brands is not really considered creative writing… Well then, it sucks to be you! I'll see you later, girl!

* * *

><p>To: NadineIsAwesomehwmail<p>

From: RhondaLloydhwmail

Subject: Argh

Fine with me. 8:00 at my house? Don't be late!

* * *

><p>To: RhondaLloydhwmail<p>

From: ThaddeusGhwmail

Subject: Hey!

Hey Rhonda, did you like my poem? How are you by the way? Since I haven't talked to you in a long time because you've been obviously avoiding me. Not that I'm offended. Just so you know.

* * *

><p>To: ThaddeusGhwmail<p>

From: RhondaLloydhwmail

Subject: Hey!

Good to know you noticed I'm avoiding you. Please leave me alone. And thanks for embarrassing me with that poem.

* * *

><p>To: RhondaLloydhwmail<p>

From: ThaddeusGhwmail

Subject: Hey!

Anytime.

* * *

><p>To: ThaddeusGhwmail<p>

From: RhondaLloydhwmail

Subject: Hey!

You really don't get it, do you? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, CURLY! What does it have to take for you to not make contact with me, EVER! Did you see that? **EVER!**

* * *

><p>To: RhondaLloydhwmail<p>

From: ThaddeusGhwmail

Subject: Whatever you wish...

Okay…

* * *

><p>Psst, Rhonda, you really upset him. I kind of pity him wallowing in a corner like that. You are really really gutsy, and I hate to say it, but kinda mean.<p>

* * *

><p>Notepassing, Nadine? Seriously? And I'm not mean. He was just getting on my last nerve. It's been piling up for a lot of years now. He deserved it.<p>

* * *

><p>Still, look at the sadness in those eyes! It's as awful as seeing Bambi's mother getting shot. Curly's pretty harmless, you know. Rhonda, are you sure such drastic measures were needed?<p>

* * *

><p>What's done is done. What's important is that now he's staying away from me. Oops, I also forgot to tell you something! Guess what?<p>

* * *

><p>What?<p>

* * *

><p>Ricky Lincoln asked me out on a date.<p>

* * *

><p>YEAH! WEEE! AHHHH! I WANT TO SQUEAL BUT WE'RE IN CLASS! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! CONGRATULATIONS!<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks! I'm so thrilled! You got to help me pick out my outfit.<p>

* * *

><p>It is on, girl. We are so going to the mall today.<p>

* * *

><p><span>THADDEUS GAMMELTHORPE'S JOURNAL<span>

_Sept 14, 2003_

I HATE LOVE.

_Sept 15, 2003_

I STILL HATE LOVE.

_Sept 16, 2003_

I HATE LOVE EVEN MORE.

_Sept 17, 2003_

I'M GETTING TIRED OF HATING LOVE.

_Sept 18, 2003_

LOVE STINKS. Journal, don't ever fall in love. I mean it! I know that you and Pilot pen have been getting kind of close due to the physical contact but don't ever fall for her! Before you know it, she'll rip your heart out of your chest ten throw it to the gators while wearing a shiteating grin on her face. Listen to my advice and remember it well.

* * *

><p>To: ThaddeusGhwmail<p>

From: ArnoldShortmanhwmail

Subject: What's going on?

Are you okay, Curly? You seem really upset. Is there anything I can do?

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: ThaddeusGhwmail

Subject: What's going on?

Thanks for the concern, Arnold. You were always a good friend. I'm fine. Really. Everybody should stop worrying about me.

* * *

><p>To: ThaddeusGhwmail<p>

From: ArnoldShortmanhwmail

Subject: What's going on?

It's Rhonda, isn't it?

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: ThaddeusGhwmail

Subject: really...

You think? Even after she told me to leave her alone, she is still all I think about, night and day. I'm about to go out of my mind here. She seems to be everywhere. I hate it.

* * *

><p>To: ThaddeusGhwmail<p>

From: ArnoldShortmanhwmail

Subject: hang on

Time heals all wounds, maybe it was never meant to be, Curly. And maybe, you just have to accept that.

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: ThaddeusGhwmail

Subject: hang on

Thanks, maybe you're right. But I keep on thinking, what if? What if she said yes? What if we got together? Wouldn't we have been great? Something amazing or wonderful? I just keep thinking that. I just wanted a chance. That's all I really needed, a chance.

* * *

><p>To: HelgaGPatakihwmail<p>

From: ArnoldShortmanhwmail

Subject: Hi!

Are you free on Saturday?

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: HelgaGPatakihwmail

Subject: WTH?

What's with the sudden question, football head? No. I'm not free on Saturday. I have to work, remember? Is this about the school paper? I thought Tessa is handling the new article on Child Slavery? Is there a problem? Do you need me to spend MY weekend with your oddly-shaped head, tapping away on a school computer? Thanks, but no thanks…

* * *

><p>To: HelgaGPatakihwmail<p>

From: ArnoldShortmanhwmail

Subject: It's alright

Nevermind. Forget that I asked.

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: HelgaGPatakihwmail

Subject: Footballhead!

I'm free on Friday.

* * *

><p>To: HelgaGPatakihwmail<p>

From: ArnoldShortmanhwmail

Subject: :)

Really? You are? Great! Slausen's. 7:30. Don't be late.

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: HelgaGPatakihwmail

Subject: HEY!

Arnoldo, what's going on? Why are we meeting at Slausen's?

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: HelgaGPatakihwmail

Subject: HEY!

Football head! Respond to my texts!

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: HelgaGPatakihwmail

Subject: HEY!

ARNOLD! ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 22:31 PM<p>

Hey, girl! How was the date?

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 22:34 PM<p>

It was wonderful! He took me to this seafood restaurant where the food was absolutely amazing and the service was great. Nadine, he was such a gentleman! It was so beautiful and romantic! I think I'm in love. *Sigh*

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 22:36 PM<p>

Isn't that a bit fast?

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 22:39 PM<p>

I don't care! Did you know that he kissed me! And it was absolutely fantastic! AHHH! I'll tell you all the details tomorrow.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 22: 41 PM<p>

I can't wait! ;)

* * *

><p><span>THADDEUS GAMMELTHORPE'S JOURNAL<span>

Nov 3, 2003

It's official. They're going out. That means there's no room for me, is there? It's just you and me again, journal. You and me against the world. I really just aimed too high, didn't I? And besides, why would she pick me when she can have _him_ anyway? So what if he's popular, athletic and a just a tad more good-looking than me. She should have been able to see I would be able to treat her so much better than that jerk…

I just wish it doesn't hurt this much…

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: HelgaGPatakihwmail

Subject: Thanks

Thank you for such a good time last Friday… Footballhead.

* * *

><p>To: HelgaGPatakihwmail<p>

From: ArnoldShortmanhwmail

Subject: Lunch?

No problem. See you later?

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: HelgaGPatakihwmail

Subject: Lunch?

Sure, let me finish this article. I absolutely loathe deadlines. That you set. Which in turn means, I loathe you.

* * *

><p>To: HelgAGPatakihwmail<p>

From: ArnoldShortmanhwmail

Subject: Lunch?

HAHAHAHA. You're hilarious.

* * *

><p>NADINE Message received 16:04<p>

Did you know that Helga and Arnold are now going out? Ahhh! I can't believe it! I thought those two will kill each other first before they even get two feet of each other.

* * *

><p>RHONDA Message received 16:07<p>

Really? They're going out? OMG! I would never have guessed! Surprisingly, I'm happy for them. So are you double dating with Ricky and I?

* * *

><p>NADINE Message received 16:10<p>

I can't. I'm going out with my parents on Tuesday.


	2. Chapter 2

NADINE: Message received 23:10

Rhonda, answer your phone. Rhonda, what's happened? Why were you crying when you called?

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 23:12<p>

Rhonda, you're scaring me, where are you?

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 23:14<p>

Sweetie, text me back.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 23:15<p>

Please come and get me, Nadine. I need you. Please come quick. I'll tell you everything once you get here. I'm okay now. Curly's here with me. Hillwood St 92, near the Italian Bistro. Hurry. Please.

* * *

><p>To: ThaddeusGhwmail<p>

From: RhondaLloydhwmail

Subject: I apologize…

I'm so so sorry you got dragged into that stupid ordeal just now. Are you okay? How's your eye? I hope you're not badly hurt. I guess I'm sending you this email because I'm too chicken to say it in person, I'm very very sorry. I'm sorry I pushed you away and yet, in the end you still helped me. You are truly one of a kind. Thank you very much, Curly. I don't know what I would have done without you. You have no idea how thankful I am that you were there when that happened. Words can't express my gratitude. I'll repay you, someday. I promise.

* * *

><p>To: RhondaLloydhwmail<p>

From: ThaddeusGhwmail

Subject: It's fine…

It's fine. That jerk was forcing himself on you, what else was I supposed to do? You don't need to repay me. I did what anybody would have done in a situation like that. You're better off without Lincoln in your life. Are you okay? Is Nadine with you right now? You have to forget what happened tonight, do you understand, Rhonda? By the way, you need to go to sleep, it's late...

* * *

><p>To: ThadduesGhwmail<p>

From: RhondaLloydhwmail

Subject:

No. Nadine's not here anymore. She had to go home. Could we talk? In person, I mean. I want to say a lot of things to you that I can't say through e-mail. I just need someone to talk to. I'll come over to your house. I'll be there in twenty minutes. I'll come through the drycleaner's, I remember where it is from the last time I went there.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 00:43<p>

I can't stop crying and I'm still shaking. I can't believe I was so stupid. I didn't know he was going to start kissing me like that … and touching me everywhere, it was awful. I'm so sorry I woke you, Nadine.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 00:45<p>

It's alright. Calm down, Rhonda. That bastard deserved to be beaten into a pulp by Curly. Sweetie, you need to relax and get some sleep. Are you in your room now?

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 00:48<p>

No. I'm heading to Curly's house.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 00:50<p>

WHAT? Are you out of your mind? You can thank him on Monday, get back to your room!

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 00:51<p>

Too late, I'm already in the car.

* * *

><p>THADDEUS: Message received 1:54<p>

Nadine, do you know anyone who can bring Rhonda home? She fell asleep on my bed after telling me everything that happened in detail and then crying nonstop. Aren't her parents going to find out that she's not at home? I'm worried about her. Can someone fetch her?

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 1:56<p>

Sorry, Curly. Her parents are on a vacation in the Bahamas and the staff is definitely asleep by this time. No one can bring her home. Let her stay there until morning then you can drive her back home tomorrow. It's fine since we don't have school tomorrow, it's a holiday, isn't it? Before I forget, I want to take revenge on that Ricky bastard for doing this to her. Do you think we should tell the others so we can all beat him up?

* * *

><p>THADDEUS: Message received 1:59<p>

No. Don't tell the others, it will only embarrass Rhonda, she doesn't need any of that. I'll let her sleep here then since no one can take her back home.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 2:01<p>

You're right, it'll only embarrass Rhonda. Thank you for taking care of my best friend, Curly. I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p>THADDEUS: Message received 2:03<p>

It's okay. The only thing that matters now is that she's safe. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you how she's doing.

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: HelgaGPatakihwmail

Subject: NEW ARTICLE

Are we going to run the article about Ricky Lincoln being a complete, perverted bastard? Because I really want to bring that sucker down after what he did to Rhonda. I found out from a source that he's done it to several other girls. Disgusting wacko. I really want to run this, can we?

* * *

><p>To: HelgaGPatakihwmail<p>

From: ArnoldShortmanhwmail

Subject: NEW ARTICLE

Of course, we can. Just don't include Rhonda's name in all of this, she's been through enough already. Luckily, Curly's been there for her these past few weeks. I think they're really getting along well now.

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: HelgaGPatakihwmail

Subject: As if…

Doi, I'm not going to put Rhonda's name in all this! Do you think I'm a heartless moron footballhead? I'll write this article in a way that when every student of Hillwood High School reads it, each and every one will think that Ricky Lincoln is the dirtiest, most disgusting scum that ever lived. That molesting, football-playing Neanderthal will burn, I tell you. Burn!

* * *

><p>To: HelgaGPatakihwmail<p>

From: ArnoldShortmanhwmail

Subject:

That's pretty intense, Helga. Instead of being frightened, I'm actually quite impressed. Send me that article by 5:00 today.

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: HelgaGPatakihwmail

Subject:

Stop being bossy, footballhead. Just because you're editor, doesn't mean you have the power to boss me around.

* * *

><p>To: HelgaGPatakihwmail<p>

From: ArnoldShortmanhwmail

Subject:

Actually, that's what the editor holds, the power to boss you around. I'll see you later, sweetheart.

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: HelgaGPatakihwmail

Subject:

Stop winking at me from your desk. Not now. We're in school. Later, I'll show you that Helga G. Pataki is all you need to be blown away.

* * *

><p>To: HelgaGPatakihwmail<p>

From: ArnoldShortmanhwmail

Subject:

Can't wait.

* * *

><p>THADDEUS: Message received 14:25<p>

Are you okay now, Rhonda?

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 14:26<p>

Thanks for being there. I just really needed someone to talk to today. You're a great listening ear.

* * *

><p>THADDEUS: Message received 14:29<p>

You can talk to me anytime you want. I'm just happy that guy's staying away from you.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 14:30<p>

Of course he's staying away from me, you broke his nose! HAHAHA! He looked like he had an eggplant for a nose! Imagine that… You're working right? Maybe I can swing by?

* * *

><p>THADDEUS: Message received 14:32<p>

Sorry, I'm busy right now. Maybe later.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 14:35<p>

Okay…

* * *

><p>To: RhondaLloydhwmail<p>

From: NadineIsAwesomehwmail

Subject: What's up?

I saw those looks you and Curly were giving each other in class. What was **that** about? Is something going on?

* * *

><p>To: NadineIsAwesomehwmail<p>

From: RhondaLloydhwmail

Subject: Paranoia

NOTHING'S GOING ON. NOTHING. Stop being paranoid. Are you going shopping with me later?

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 15:45<p>

Can I come over? I like helping in the shop.

* * *

><p>THADDEUS: Message received 15:48<p>

An heiress that loves to wash clothes? Unheard of! Come on down if you're bored, my parents love you. I've got time since it's kind of a slow day today. We can talk.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 15:50<p>

Or we can do more than just talk…

* * *

><p>THADDEUS: Message received 15:51<p>

Get here right now.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 15:52<p>

Look behind you.

* * *

><p>THADDEUS GAMMELTHORPE'S JOURNAL<p>

_Dec 13, 2003_

**BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!**

* * *

><p>To: RhondaLloydhwmail<p>

From: NadineIsAwesomehwmail

Subject: Naughty girl!

Are you avoiding me, are you really busy or are you just spending every waking moment with Curly? You don't answer my calls, my emails, my texts… You're a very BAD best friend. I want to talk to you but it seems that you always don't have time. That's it, I'm coming over.

* * *

><p>To: NadineIsAwesomehwmail<p>

From: RhondaLloydhwmail

Subject: Naughty girl!

Okay, you got me, I admit! The third one. Definitely the third one. Who knew the boy could be such a great kisser? He really does fantastic things with his hands and lips (is that too much info?). Anyway, I should have grabbed him a long time ago. I am a bad best friend though aren't I? How about this, instead of you coming over, I'll drive over there then we can have a sleepover!

* * *

><p>To: RhondaLloydhwmail<p>

From: NadineIsAwesomehwmail

Subject: Grrrr…

Alright. But I'm still not happy. Also, don't tell me about kissing Curly. The mental image just astounds me.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 23:50<p>

You should really come over here now, bring two burgers, a bottle of Sprite and yourself. I'll be at the rooftop. Waiting.

* * *

><p>THADDEUS: Message received 23:51<p>

Your wish is my command.

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: HelgaGPatakihwmail

Subject: Odd

Don't you feel like something's going on with Curly and Rhonda? Answer me when we see each other later… okay?

* * *

><p>THADDEUS: Message received 21:39<p>

What are you wearing right now?

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 21:40<p>

Wouldn't you like to find out? ;)

* * *

><p>THADDUES: Message received 21:41<p>

I'm already on my way.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 21:41<p>

Hurry up, I miss you and want you so bad.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 4:00<p>

RHONDA! PICK UP YOUR PHONE! WE NEED TO TALK!

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 4:12<p>

Rhonda, what are you doing with Curly? Are you serious about him? If not, DON'T LEAD HIM ON. You'll damage him in such a way that maybe no one will be able to repairhim. I'm telling you, Rhonda, stop this now while it's new so that no one will get hurt. You don't know how much he truly loves you. You have such a control over him. You know that guy, he'll do anything for you.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 4:13<p>

What are you, a shrink? For your information, Thad and I are just friends. Just two friends that are having fun while we're still young and don't have a lot of responsibilities.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 4:15<p>

Yeah, friends… Friends that make out! I saw you two going at it under the bleachers during the football game. Do you think no one will notice? And I'm glad that you're "having fun" but what about him? Does he know you're just having fun? He's just rebound guy to you, isn't he, Rhonda? You mean so much more to him than what he means to you.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 4: 17<p>

What would you know? He's more than just a rebound guy to me! What the hell do you know about what's going on between Thaddeus and I?

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 4:19<p>

I know that you're still keeping your relationship a big secret from everybody but I'm too smart so I figured it out. Are you ashamed of him?

* * *

><p><strong>ANNUAL CHEESE FESTIVAL<strong>

COME ON DOWN FOR GAMES, PRIZES AND LOTS OF FUN!

MULTIPLE ATTRACTIONS HAVE BEEN ADDED THIS YEAR AND THERE IS A GRAND DRAW AT THE END, SO YOU MIGHT JUST GET LUCKY!

BRING THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE ALONG BECAUSE WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR COUPLES TOO!

* * *

><p>To: RhondaLloydhwmail<p>

From: ThaddeusGhwmail

Subject: Cheese festival

We both know it's going to be fun, so the question is, are you coming with me, cupcake? Or are you going to break my heart and go with another guy? Hopefully not.

-Your devoted boyfriend

Thaddeus Gammelthorpe

* * *

><p>THADDEUS: Message received 22:10<p>

Rhonda, is something wrong? You haven't been answering my calls or my emails and you've been avoiding me at school. Did I do something wrong, Rhonda? Please talk to me. We can sort this out. I need to tell you something important.

* * *

><p>YOU'RE AVOIDING ME. JUST PLEASE TALK TO ME. I HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO WRITE YOU THIS NOTE AND PUT IT IN YOUR LOCKER. I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S WRONG BUT WHATEVER IT IS, WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT. I'LL BE BY THE OAK TREE. DURING LUNCH.<p>

-Still hopefully yours

Curly

* * *

><p>To: HelgaGPatakihwmail<p>

From: ArnoldShortmanhwmail

Subject: My goddess

Come with me, to the cheese festival we'll go

Eat all kinds of cheese and in the tunnel of love we'll row

Find out we're meant to be and then I'll stroke your pretty bow

If you reject me, my heart will sink so low….

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: HelgaGPatakihwmail

Subject: no. freaking. way.

THAT WAS THE WORST POEM I HAVE EVER READ. THE WORST. And I've actually read plenty of poems, that is definitely the worst. Don't ever write poetry again, please.

* * *

><p>To: HelgaGPatakihwmail<p>

From: ArnoldShortmanhwmail

Subject: I'll spare you

So, will you come away with me to the cheese festival, my goddess?

* * *

><p>To: ArnoldShortmanhwmail<p>

From: HelgaGPatakihwmail

Subject:

I'll go, only because there's free food, footballhead.

* * *

><p>To: HelgaGPatakihwmail<p>

From: ArnoldShortmanhwmail

Subject:

I don't care if you'll only go for the free food, as long as you go WITH me. I'm already blissfully happy.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 19:20<p>

He told me he loved me, Nadine. I don't know what to do.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 19: 20<p>

I just left him standing there. Looking hopeful. I couldn't take it. The expression in his face when I didn't say anything in reply. Then he asked me to the cheese festival too, after taking back "I LOVE YOU", saying he didn't mean it even though I knew he did. I was still speechless so we just stood there, awkwardly. Then after so much silence he gave me a peck on the cheek, said good night then walked away. What am I going to do, Nadine? I'm screwed. I don't want to hurt him.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 19:22<p>

You already did. Since I'm not a total bitch I'm not going to say I told you so. I am going to advice you to follow what you feel. Do what you think is right Rhonda.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 19:24<p>

I want things to go back to the way they were, when we were just kissing and sneaking into each other's houses. Stupid cheese festival, complicating things! I hate this awkwardness. I want him around, making out with me, talking to me, but I don't want him loving me, am I selfish?

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 19:25<p>

You are Rhonda Lloyd, aren't you? Rhonda, from the beginning it wasn't just "kissing and sneaking into each other's houses" for Curly. He already loved you and he still loves you. It's either you will return that love or you won't, simple as that.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 19:26<p>

Then why does it feel like it's so complicated?

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 19:27<p>

It's not, it's simple. Don't lead him on and tell him you don't love him.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 19:29<p>

I already slept with him.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 19:29<p>

Oh dear god…

* * *

><p>Dear Thaddeus,<p>

I know I did wrong and I used you and after I have told you that I don't love you and that incident during the Cheese Festival, you don't ever want to see me again but I have to try. I want to explain. I need to explain to you. You meant a lot to me, still mean a lot to me. Please don't shut me out. I just want to talk to you. I'll be waiting at that place where we always meet, the one where it seems like there are so many stars lighting up the sky. The place where we talked about the future. It seemed like paradise to me. Our place. The place where we first made love. Please come. I have so much I have to say to you, so much I need to do to make you understand. Could you please come? I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm not in love with you but I love you. I love you very much. You're the greatest friend one can have. I'll be waiting until the morning.

-Rhonda

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message 8:30<p>

Where are you? Class is starting.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message 8:31<p>

He didn't come, Nadine. He didn't come.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 8:32<p>

Oh, honey… He's not here either. Both of you are the only ones not in the class. Shall I tell Mr. Reynard you're sick?

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 8:32<p>

Please. Thank you. Could you come later? It hurts so much, Nadine. I keep crying and I can't stop. I've been sobbing since sunrise.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 8:33<p>

I'll be there straight away after school. In the meantime, go to sleep since you didn't get any last night. When you wake up, I'll be there.

* * *

><p>THADDEUS GAMMELTHORPE'S JOURNAL<p>

_Jan 12, 2004_

_Jan 13, 2004_

_Jan 14, 2004_

* * *

><p>HELGA: message received 11:00<p>

Did you know, Phoebe?

* * *

><p>PHOEBE: Message received 11:02<p>

I didn't, Helga. I didn't know until it was over. I wasn't even aware they were seeing each other. Rhonda doesn't talk to anyone except Nadine nowadays. Both of them look devastated.

* * *

><p>HELGA: Message received 11:03<p>

Tell me about it. I keep thanking my lucky stars I have footballhead.

* * *

><p><strong>UNIVERSITY OF FORSTERWORTH<strong>

_Maecenas excellentia. _

_Teneo. Aspiro_

24 February 2006

180 Sherpinge Street

Mulberrington Circle, England

Dear Thaddeus Gammelthorpe

DIRECT UNIVERSITY ADMISSION FOR BIOCHEMICAL STUDIES

Congratulations on being selected for the prestigious direct university programme! Your successful admission into the University of Forsterworth is subject to you meeting the maximum requirement for your upcoming examinations.

A compulsory 2-week programme is to be attended. We are aware that you applied for a scholarship and was granted the scholarship hence all expenses will be paid. Please take note that absence for the programme will affect your performance for the following modules.

The schedule, a registration form and a pamphlet containing matters about accommodation are attached to this letter. Please return the completed form with a recent passport sized photograph and a photocopy of your passport with travel validity until January 25, 2007.

If you have admissions related queries, please send an email to . Alternatively, you can contact us at 1903-1325-6535.

Yours sincerely

_Randolph Barclay_

Randolph Barclay

Lecturer

School of Biochemical Studies

* * *

><p>THADDEUS: Message received 15:02<p>

I GOT ACCEPTED, DAD!

* * *

><p>CONGRATULATIONS MY DARLING SON! MAMA IS VERY PROUD OF YOU! SOON, YOU'LL BE OFF TO ENGLAND DOING GOD KNOWS WHAT! ALWAYS REMEMBER, MAMA LOVES YOU.<p>

-Mom

* * *

><p>CONGRATULATIONS! SON, NO ONE IS A PORUDER FATHER THAN I AM AT THIS MOMENT! LET'S GO OUT TO CELEBRATE TONIGHT, WHEN I COME HOME FROM WORK! LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!<p>

-Dad

* * *

><p>ARNOLD: Message received 16:04<p>

Thaddeus told me he got in.

* * *

><p>HELGA: Message received 16:05<p>

Really? To that prestigious school in Britain? Tell me you're joking.

* * *

><p>ARNOLD: Message received 16:07<p>

It's in England and I'm not kidding. He told me to keep it a secret though but since I can't keep a secret from you, I had to tell you. Don't say a single word to anyone though. Especially to Rhonda.

* * *

><p>HELGA: Message received 16:08<p>

Mum's the word. Am I seeing you later?

* * *

><p>ARNOLD: Message received 16:09<p>

Of course.

* * *

><p><strong>UNIVERISTY OF BOSTON<strong>

**-SCHOOL OF DESIGN-**

Improving the world through innovation

March 11, 2006

Dear Rhonda Wellington Lloyd

ADMISSION INTO THE SCHOOL OF DESIGN

We are sorry to inform you that you have not been selected to join our school. We thank you for applying and sending in your designs and wish you luck on your other school admissions.

Yours sincerely

_Jemimah Lace_

Jemimah Lace

Professor

* * *

><p><strong>Michigan's School of Fashion and Design<strong>

We seek to inspire

March 13, 2006

Dear Miss Rhonda Wellington Lloyd

ADMISSION INTO THE SCHOOL OF FASHION AND DESIGN

We are sorry to inform you that you have not been selected to join the admissions program. We thank you for applying and wish you good luck for you upcoming examinations.

Yours sincerely

_Forrester Moods_

Forrester Moods

* * *

><p><strong>NATIONAL SCHOOL OF FINE ARTS AND DESIGN<strong>

Let creativity and creation flourish

March 14, 2006

Dear Miss Rhonda Wellington Lloyd

DIRECT ADMISSION PROGRAMME

We are sorry to inform you that you have not been selected in the admissions program and seek your understanding. We thank you for considering us and applying into our school. We wish you good luck on other endeavors and hope you succeed with other schools.

Your sincerely

_Magnus Catriem_

Magnus Catriem

Project Manager

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 14:56<p>

I'm a failure. No school is accepting me. I'll see you at lunch to discuss all my FAILURES. I got rejected by the big 3.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 14:57<p>

Shut up. Stop being a pessimist. You only received rejection letters from 3 schools and you applied for almost hundreds. You'll be fine.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 14:58<p>

Hopefully. Decided yet what are you going to wear for prom?

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 15:00<p>

Not yet. Help me?

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 15:01<p>

Be glad to. Anything to keep me from this admissions essay.


	3. Chapter 3

RHONDA: Message received 2:35 AM

Hey, are you awake?

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 2:37 AM<p>

I am now. Thanks, bitch.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 2:37 AM<p>

I'm being serious here. I NEED to talk to you.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 2:38 AM<p>

About what?

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 2:38 AM<p>

You know what it's about.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 2:39 AM<p>

No, Rhonda, I actually don't.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 2:40 AM<p>

He's moving away.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 2:40 AM<p>

Who is HE? And btw, we're all moving away this year, we're graduating.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 2:41 AM<p>

Don't play dumb… please.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 2:42 AM<p>

Oh… someone told you, huh?

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 2:42 AM<p>

You KNEW?!

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 2:43 AM<p>

Where'd you here it from?

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 2: 45 AM<p>

Sid.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 2:46 AM<p>

Do you want me to come over?

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 2:48 AM<p>

Rhonda? Are you going to be okay?

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received 2:53 AM<p>

No, you don't need to come over. I'll be fine.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received 2:53 AM<p>

Okay, good night. Try to get some sleep. You need a break from all those admission essays.

* * *

><p>Dear Thaddeus,<p>

Hi, how are you doing? I guess that question sounds really lame if you read it since you can't reply instantly. I'm doing well, if you want to know. Not as well as when we were still talking to each other but I'm hanging on. I just decided to write this because, well, I don't really know. I'm just putting my thoughts into paper. I'm sorry if this letter is an incoherent mess because this is what's on my mind right now.

The reason I'm writing this letter is because I heard you were going away so this is me saying I will miss you. Actually, if I were to be honest with myself, I would say that I already miss you. Hence, that very first question I asked. How are you doing? I really want to know how you're doing. I feel like I don't know anything about what you're up to anymore (apart from the gossip). Isn't that weird? Me not knowing everything that's going on with you? HAHA! That's strange because we've always known what the other is doing, even during the time when I didn't really care about what you're doing, you told me anyway. And I felt like I was a part of your life because of that. Nowadays, we pass each other in the hallways not saying a word. I always look at you. Do you notice that? Do you even look back? Or are you more focused on the bevy of girls that are hanging around you? I bet on the latter.

I'm not being jealous. I just saying good job! Now everyone knows how amazing you are. I just wish the majority of that "everyone" isn't the female population of high school. Okay, so maybe I'm being a little jealous.

I don't blame you for cutting me off. I know I deserve it. I just really wish you didn't. I miss talking to you. Yeah, I know you can't believe I said that but I really do. You always had such an amazing view of the world and a peculiar outlook at life.

Why am I only trying to communicate to you now? That would be the question on your mind, I'm guessing. I'm not. This is probably my 100th letter to you. Or maybe it's more than that. I lost count.

I write to you. Sometimes. When I'm facing problems. Or when someone REALLY pisses me off. I write and pretend I'm talking to you. It helps me get through anything.

The really special thing about this letter is probably the fact that this is the only one I'm going to send. However, feel free to collect the other ones. Right now, they are in a red box underneath my bed.

Enough about me, I'm supposed to focus on you. Congratulations! University of Forsworth, huh? You're really considered a genius now. If somebody tells you otherwise, they're probably not very bright or drunk. I heard, since that's how I'm updated about you, I hear things said by our peers, that you are going for the early admissions program and that it is a very big deal, so another round of applause for you and a I propose a toast (with my rum and coke), to the best Biochemist that will ever walk down that university's halls, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe!

I wish many good things to come, for you, in the future.

Yours truly,

Rhonda Lloyd

PS.

I love you.

* * *

><p>FROM: Rhonda<p>

TO: Nadine

Subject: I think I'm screwed

Have you seen a pink envelope around? It's a quite important. Text me if you've seen it!

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received<p>

What's in the envelope?

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received<p>

Nothing much.

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received<p>

I thought you said it's important.

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received<p>

Have you seen it?

* * *

><p>NADINE: Message received<p>

Nope. What's this about?

* * *

><p>RHONDA: Message received<p>

I got drunk and I think I did something stupid. The problem is I can't remember most of what I did.

* * *

><p>Would you like to go out with me?<p>

- Curly

* * *

><p>Sure. I'd love to ;) Time and place?<p>

- Steph

* * *

><p>Pick you up at seven on Friday? As for the place, how 'bout I just surprise you?<p>

- Curly

* * *

><p>I'm so excited. I can't wait<p>

- Steph

* * *

><p>FROM: Mr. Benner<p>

TO: Thaddeus Gammelthorpe

SUBJECT: Class Behavior

Dear Mr Gammelthorpe,

I would like to say that I understand the pains of being an adolescent and a slave to the male sex drive. I've been through it, believe me. However, I would still really appreciate if you could prevent yourself from passing notes the ladies in the class. It's not a lot to ask and I hope you follow it because the next time I will not just send an e-mail, you will be heading straight to detention. Or worse, the principal's office.

Have a nice day.

Yours sincerely,

Arthur Benner

* * *

><p>TO: Mr Benner<p>

FROM: Thaddeus Gammelthorpe

SUBJECT: Re Class Behavior

Dear Mr Benner,

I'm glad you understand. I do apologize for my inappropriate behavior and I promise it will not happen again.

Yours sincerely,

Thaddeus Gammelthorpe

* * *

><p>THAD: Message received 1:20 PM<p>

Hey Arnold, do you mind meeting up? I need to talk to you about something.

* * *

><p>ARNOLD: Message received 1:22 PM<p>

Sure. Where do you want to meet?

* * *

><p>THAD: Message received 1:23 PM<p>

Cafeteria. I'm finishing English soon.

* * *

><p>ARNOLD: Message received 1:26 PM<p>

I'm already here.

* * *

><p>THAD: Message received 1:27 PM<p>

Great. I'll see you in 5.

* * *

><p>ARNOLD: Message received 1:28 PM<p>

What's this about if you don't mind my asking?

* * *

><p>THAD: Message received 1:28 PM<p>

I just received a weird letter.


	4. Chapter 4

**-AIR ENGLAND-**

Class: Economy Class

Flight Date: 7. 13.2006 Gate: G Seat: 23C

Boarding time: 320PM

From: Hillwood International Airport To: London Heathrow International Airport

Name: Thaddeus Gammelthorpe Airline use: 008192

* * *

><p>ARNOLD: Message received 2:24PM<p>

So I guess you're leaving, huh?

* * *

><p>THADDEUS: Message received<p>

Yeah, I am. Only for a short while. Then I'm coming back

* * *

><p>ARNOLD<p>

Just to get your things though.

* * *

><p>THADDEUS<p>

Yeah. Just to get more of my stuff. But I'll be here for graduation.

* * *

><p>ARNOLD<p>

But not prom?

* * *

><p>THADDEUS<p>

HAHAHAHA! Like I had anyone I could go with…

* * *

><p>ARNOLD<p>

Oh yeah, I forgot you are socially awkward. And not much to look at.

* * *

><p>THADDEUS<p>

That's GREAT, Arnold! You're a truly supportive friend!

* * *

><p>ARNOLD<p>

That I am my friend, that I am.

* * *

><p>THADDEUS<p>

See you and Gerald later at the movie theatre for Revenge of the Evil Twin?

* * *

><p>ARNOLD<p>

We'll see you at 6.

* * *

><p>HI MOM AND DAD! How are you? Is Maui still as gorgeous as I remember? Hope you're having fun!<p>

-Rhonda

* * *

><p>Dear, it's beautiful here, you should come with us next time. A shame you're busy with school.<p>

Love you always

Mom and Dad

PS Don't do anything stupid while we're gone

* * *

><p><em><strong>GLAMAZON <strong>_

style AND substance

Receipt

VISA Rhonda Lloyd Wellington

Royal Plum Vintage Dress $100.50

Silver Strapless Sandals $24.20

Silver Winter Necklace $13.90

Silver Winter Collection Earrings $6.99

Total $145.59

THANK YOU FOR SHOPPING WITH US!

COME AGAIN!

* * *

><p>RHONDA<p>

I'm set for prom! And I did it within a budget!

* * *

><p>NADINE<p>

I'm proud of you! Let's go out tonight and celebrate!

* * *

><p>RHONDA<p>

I'm so there.

* * *

><p>Thad, Call me when you get back to the States at 0923-6524-5521!<p>

-ELIZABETH

* * *

><p>How the hell did you manage to get Elizabeth Winstorn's number?<p>

-David

* * *

><p>I didn't ask her, if you wanted to know.<p>

-Thaddeus

* * *

><p>She seems really taken with you and you've only known her for two weeks. Not only is she hot, she's freaking smart. Geez, you really know how to pick 'em! ;)<p>

-David

* * *

><p>Actually, I don't. And would you stop passing notes to me. This is our last lecture! I don't want to get scolded, especially in a foreign country.<p>

-Ladies' Man

* * *

><p>Ha! You're a comic genius.<p>

-David

* * *

><p>NADINE<p>

Your beloved is back. 0_o

* * *

><p>RHONDA<p>

Is he really?

* * *

><p>NADINE<p>

Yeah. Saw him at Slausen's this morning. We even talked for a while.

* * *

><p>RHONDA<p>

What did he say?

* * *

><p>NADINE<p>

Just asked how I was doing, how prom was and if he missed anything exciting.

* * *

><p>RHONDA<p>

What else?

* * *

><p>NADINE<p>

You wanted to know if he said anything about you, right? He didn't. You know that. He just doesn't talk about you anymore.

* * *

><p>RHONDA<p>

Thanks for rubbing that in my face.

* * *

><p>NADINE<p>

I'm not trying to be mean Rhonda, I'm trying to be realistic. The boy's moved on, you got to move on too.

* * *

><p>RHONDA<p>

I will if I can.

* * *

><p>My love, I have tried with all my being<p>

to grasp a form comparable to thine own,

but nothing seems worthy;

I know now why Shakespeare could not

compare his love to a summer's day.

It would be a crime to denounce the beauty

of such a creature as thee,

to simply cast away the precision

God had placed in forging you.

Each facet of your being

whether it physical or spiritual

is an ensnarement

from which there is no release.

But I do not wish release.

I wish to stay entrapped forever.

With you for all eternity.

Our hearts, always as one.

I HOPE YOU LIKE THE ROSES!

-Arnold

* * *

><p>HELGA<p>

Cute, footballhead, cute. You didn't write this poem, did you? I feel like you just googled it.

Nice effort.

* * *

><p>ARNOLD<p>

I'm sorry! You know I'm not a natural born poet like you. Are you mad?

* * *

><p>HELGA<p>

Of course not! I love the roses… footballhead. I'll see you tomorrow for graduation!

* * *

><p>ARNOLD<p>

Whew. Good night darling.

* * *

><p>PHOEBE'S VALEDICTORIAN SPEECH<p>

BE CALM-_you got this under control_

BE CONFIDENT- you can do this

DON'T DO ANYTHING EMBARASSING YOU MIGHT REGRET

Good afternoon, friends, family, teachers and Mrs. Lee, our wonderful principal. It has come to another end of an academic year but all of us know that even if this might seem just like another typical end to the school term, we will not be coming back next year. We will be leaving this school and we will be going our separate ways. Some of us may keep in touch, some of us may not, some of us may even get married and start a family eventually… right Arnold and Helga? (pause for laughter)

Even if all of us are scattered all over the world, I know that individually, we can still be great. I have utmost belief that our batch will be one of the most successful batches of students that have ever walked through the halls of this great high school. I have known most of you my entire life and I am proud and grateful to have met you and watched you grow, not just physically but also as individuals finding their place in this world. As we learnt new things and discovered what it means to be a high school student and a teenager, we shared great, memorable times and experiences together. Memories that I am sure, will always be cherished in our hearts.

I am thankful for being a part of your lives and as your class valedictorian, congratulate you on finally graduating from high school! (Pause for cheers) I know it is a great achievement and I believe that all of you will achieve more. I continue to put my faith on all of you, my smart, fantastic peers who went through high school with me.

We did it. We graduated. And I actually managed to deliver my speech without farting (pause for laughter) so thank you! This is a great day that we should always remember. A day to celebrate what is just, truly, the beginning of our tomorrow.

* * *

><p>HELGA<p>

Great speech, Pheebs! I'm by the water fountain with Arnold and your boyfriend.

* * *

><p>PHOEBE<p>

I'll see you in a while…

* * *

><p>RHONDA<p>

Can I talk to you for a second? I'll promise it'll be quick.

* * *

><p>THADDEUS<p>

Meet me by the bleachers.

* * *

><p>I haven't written anything here for quite some time. I think the last entry was my progress on how I am doing with my condition. Something that I have not been expecting happened today and I decided to pick up a pen and write down everything that's going through my head, just trying to sort everything out. All my emotions, all the feelings they are all jumbled up and I'm very confused.<p>

I got over her. I am over her. I'm going on a date with several girls and I'm happy. I've achieved so much since we parted ways. I've been accepted into a university I worked my butt off to get into and I just graduated from high school today so, hooray. She just has to ruin my last day of school here in America. She just had to.

Drama Queen Bitch.

She came to me and I confronted her about the letter. Knowing Rhonda Lloyd, I thought it was some cruel prank. I expected it to be. It was not. She told me she meant every word and even if she did not originally planned to send it to me, she was glad I read it. Glad! She has the fucking nerve. The coward that she is.

She thought she could just write a maudlin piece of garbage and I would come crawling back into her arms. I almost believed her when she said she loved me until I remember how she used me. I despise her.

But then… I remember how her eyes always stray to me when we pass each other in the halls, the way she tries to get a seat next to mine during US History class and how she would strike up a conversation when we're alone.

Or when she cried today just after I walked off. I didn't think she knew I was still there but I saw her. I saw Rhonda Lloyd burst into tears and for a second, I'm not proud of this, I hesitated and almost turned back. I'm glad I didn't. It's her turn to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**PROGRESS FOR CANCER RESEARCH**

12.04pm EST

LONDON, England - A team of students from the University of Forsworth have discovered the plant extract that could possibly be the cure for cancer. The group, headed by Professor Daria Shriver, accidentally came across the plant while on a school trip at the Amazon.

"It was a happy accident," Professor Shriver said.

Thaddeus Gammelthorpe, a Pharmaceutical Sciences student, came across the plant during his search for the Monkey Brush Vine. "It was hidden behind weeds. I've never seen anything like it before. I took some samples and we sent it to the lab for analysis. It took months before we got the results back. We were so amazed and very excited about the discovery."

* * *

><p>Arnold<p>

seen 8:20pm

Helga, click on this link:  .com6413jn500…

* * *

><p>Helga<p>

seen 8:21pm

Holy shit. Is this true? Have you called him? Might as well congratulate him. That bastard's become the most successful out of all of us and hasn't even fucking graduated yet.

* * *

><p>Arnold<p>

seen 8:21pm

LOL

And you're forgetting Rhonda.

No, i haven't. planning to. want to talk with him too?

* * *

><p>Helga<p>

seen 8:22pm

sure, why not? I haven't spoken to the shithead in awhile. You coming home soon?

P.S. Rhonda doesn't count. She doesn't go to college.

* * *

><p>Arnold<p>

seen 8:23pm

Yes. Prepare yourself ;)

* * *

><p>Helga<p>

seen 8:30pm

Behave.

* * *

><p><strong>A BOLD STATEMENT<strong>

On the outside, Rhonda is polished, aloof and controlled. A great contrast after you have spoken to the girl who has taken the fashion world by storm. Twenty-two years old with stunning features and amazing raven hair, she stands at about six feet. She is animated, charming, down-to-earth and educated coming from a long line of refined Lloyds. The Lloyd family owns a chain of department stores in Hillwood that has made the heiress rich without even having to work. However, Miss Lloyd is not just going to sit idle, she plans to increase her family's wealth.

INTERVIEWER: Hi! It's great to finally meet you.

RHONDA: Thank you. Likewise! How was the flight? Have you eaten? Could I get you anything?

INTERVIEWER: I am fine, thank you. Had a really big lunch.

RHONDA: So jealous, I'm preparing for show at Milan. I've been surviving on Kale. Let's go for fries an drinks later on!

INTERVIEWER: Sure. So, the first question that I'm sure everyone would like to know and that you haven't really discussed in detail is how did you get discovered?

RHONDA: The reason I haven't talked about it is because it's really boring. Very typical. I was just walking down the street, honestly, spotted by an agent, asked to go for an audition and the rest, as they say, was history. I was actually too old to be discovered for modelling, around 18 years old. I didn't think I'd get the job. I was so nervous. (laughter)

INTERVIEWER: And after that you managed to book runways in Paris?

RHONDA: Yes, well… I got an agent recommended by my dad. He asked me if I wanted to take this modelling thing seriously and I said it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot. So I did, flew all the way to Paris. Absolutely nothing happened for a few months, I was living in this dingy little apartment with nine other models. Then, I got a call to a go-see. I went. Got hired to walk Emille Coutilier's runway after that I booked other runways.

INTERVIEWER: What do you think is the biggest myth when it comes to modelling?

RHONDA: It's not a very glamorous job. I'm not complaining, absolutely not, I think I'm very blessed but I think a lot of girls go in thinking it'd be very easy. It's not. You are there competing with a million girls who can be more gorgeous than you for one spot at a fashion show. There is no personal space in the dressing rooms. You have to show your naked body to everyone and then you are basically a hanger for beautiful clothes. The job is to make to clothes look good. Then, if you are lucky, you will be booked for other shows but sometimes you're not. We're basically freelancers.

INTERVIEWER: Was it hard for you?

RHONDA: At first, yes. There was this big culture shock but after a while, because I do love it and it pays a lot (laughs), I got used to it and just sucked it up.

INTERVIEWER: Has there been any embarrassing incidences in your modelling career so far?

RHONDA: Oh my God, yes! I've been doing this for four years. The stuff that we have to through, I admire any girl who goes into this industry. Yeah, there was this fashion show where we had to walk on tiny crystals that made the runway really shiny. First of all, I couldn't see where I was going. Second, the crystals made it so hard to walk properly. Long story short, I fell flat on my face.

INTERVIEWER: How awful! What did you do after that?

RHONDA: It was hilarious. I got up, smiled, waved and worked that runway. They gave me a standing ovation so that made it a bit better.

INTERVIEWER: It all worked out for the best.

RHONDA: Yeah, it kinda did.

INTERVIEWER: Who were your idols when you were just starting out?

RHONDA: Giselle. She is an absolute goddess. And old school, Christy Turlington.

INTERVIEWER: Any advice for those starting out?

RHONDA: If you like what you're doing, stick it out. It'll happen. If it doesn't work, I'm sure there are other areas you are talented in. In any other aspect, please do not short change yourself. It's poison.

INTERVIEWER: And as a parting question, is there a Mr. Rhonda Lloyd right now?

RHONDA: (Laughs) No, not right now. But…

INTERVIEWER: Was there someone?

RHONDA: There was. I'm just waiting for him to come home.

INTERVIEWER: Could you tell us who it is?

RHONDA: I am afraid it has to remain a secret.

INTERVIEWER: I understand. Thank you so much for doing this interview.

RHONDA: Thank you so much for having me!

* * *

><p>Nadine<p>

seen 10pm

How was the interview?

* * *

><p>Rhonda<p>

seen 10:20pm

It was great. I chilled out with Abby for awhile.

* * *

><p>Nadine<p>

seen 8:02am

Who's Abby?

* * *

><p>Rhonda<p>

seen 9:09am

The journalist. So, how was your date last night?

* * *

><p>Nadine<p>

seen 9:10am

It was alright. I don't think I'll be seeing him again though. He had a bad habit of keeping his mouth open while chewing. Have you heard the news?

* * *

><p>Rhonda<p>

seen 9:10am

HAHA!

What news? Why am I always behind?

* * *

><p>Nadine<p>

seen 9:12am

.com6413jn500…

* * *

><p>Rhonda<p>

seen 9:15am

OMG. Is this true?

* * *

><p>Nadine<p>

seen 9:16

As can be. Helga forwarded it to me. Your boy's going places.

* * *

><p>Rhonda<p>

seen 9:17am

Not my boy. Haven't spoken to him in 4 years…

* * *

><p>Nadine<p>

seen 9:20am

Heard from Helga, he's heading back home. They offered him a spot at one of the labs here.

* * *

><p>Rhonda<p>

seen 9:21am

He's coming back?

He's working here? At Hillwood?

* * *

><p>Nadine<p>

seen 9:21am

LOL. Someone's excited.

Sorry to burst your bubble of happiness when I said here I meant stateside.

* * *

><p>Rhonda<p>

seen 9:22am

Oh. Ok.

* * *

><p>Nadine<p>

seen 9:30am

Don't go all emo on me! You could have seen him while you were working in Paris. He was thirty minutes away by train!

* * *

><p>Rhonda<p>

seen 9:45am

Oh yeah, that would have went over well. Just pop by his university and scare the living shit out of him. I'm gonna be driving, TTYL.

* * *

><p>Nadine:<p>

seen 9:45am

CHICKEN!

Bak-bak-bak-ba-ba-bak!


End file.
